Brother Kim
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: dua penyihir tampan berasal dari negeri Saphire Blue sengaja dikirim ke Negeri masa depan agar nyawa mereka tidak terancam dengan penyihir yang menginginkan mereka mati. Kedua penyihir itu bernama Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul, mereka dikenal dengan sebutan Brother Kim. Penyihir tertua yang menyayangi mereka sengaja meminta 12 penyihir yang berasal dari negeri ELF u/ melindungimereka


"Brother Kim" chapt. 1

FF ini terinspirasi sewaktu liat pic Heechul kiss Kyuhyun, jadi kepikiran pengen buat ff ini. Heheehe, semoga kalian suka.

Genre: Brother ,Fantasy

Cast.  
>Cho Kyuhyun<br>Kim Heechul  
>Do Kyungsoo<br>Chanyeol  
>Leeteuk<br>?

Other cast.  
>Member SJ<br>Member EXO

Dua orang penyihir berparas tampan, mereka adalah saudara yang tidak terpisahkan. Di Dunia para Penyihir mereka sangat dikenal dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Mereka sering dipanggil Brother Kim. Meski mereka berdua adalah Penyihir, tapi mereka suka menolong orang lain.  
>Kematian kedua orang tua mereka, membuat mereka saling melindungi satu sama bernama Kim Heechul dan Kim Kyuhyun.<br>Kim Heechul adalah seorang namja yang sangat menggemari pernak pernik yeoja, meski demikian tidak membuat Heechul ingin menjadi seorang yeoja. Heechul sangat menyayangi adiknya, bagi Heechul apapun yang terjadi dirinya harus selalu ada disaat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Heechul sangat cemas jika adiknya terluka atau sakit, jika hal itu terjadi, Heechul akan menangis sepanjang hari dan menyebabkan cuaca berubah yang tadinya cerah menjadi gelap dan tidak lama hujan turun. Itulah Heechul ,seorang namja tampan yang selalu peduli pada adiknya, dan Heechul akan sangat marah jika Kyuhyun tidak mau dicium olehnya.

Kim Kyuhyun adalah adik kesayangan Heechul, bagi Kyuhyun Heechul adalah orang tua juga saudara yang paling penting baginya. Kyuhyun sama seperti Heechul, mereka berdua saling peduli, hanya saja Kyuhyun akan selalu menegur Heechul, jika Heechul mengenakan pakaian yeoja atau Heechul berdandan seperti yeoja. Bagi Kyuhyun, terkadang Heechul seperti seorang adik baginya, jika Heechul sudah mulai marah saat dirinya menolak ketika Heechul menciumnya di bibir. Jika Heechul sudah marah, Kyuhyun akan selalu mengalah, tapi jika Kyuhyun yang marah, Heechul berusaha tidak mendengarkan omelannya.

Dikalangan penyihir, Brother Kim sangat disegani. Karena mereka mudah berbaur dengan siapa saja. Brother Kim, yah itu adalah julukan mereka. Kemanapun mereka pergi, pasti mereka selalu disapa. Kim Kyu dan Kim Chul adalah nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Penyihir tertua yang juga sangat menyayangi Brother Kim.  
>Penyihir tertua itu bernama Teukie. Ia sering kali menyempatkan waktu untuk mengajarkan beberapa ilmu sihir pada mereka berdua, karena bagi Teukie hanya Brother Kim yang bisa ia percaya untuk meneruskan Negeri Saphire Blue jika dirinya tiada.<br>Di Negeri Saphire Blue juga terdapat banyak penyihir tetapi kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Brother Kim.  
>Teukie sebagai penyihir tertua, mengetahui bahwa ada beberapa penyihir yang tidak menyukai keberadaan Brother Kim, bahkan dari beberapa penyihir itu adalah pembunuh kedua orang tua Brother Kim.<br>Teukie sengaja meminta Brother Kim untuk pergi dari Negeri Saphire Blue dan pergi jauh dimana tidak ada orang yang mengenal bahwa mereka adalah penyihir.  
>Malam semakin larut, Teukie menemui Brother Kim yang belum tidur dan masih mengobrol di kamar mereka.<br>Heechul dan Kyuhyun tampak bingung saat Teukie menemui mereka di dalam kamar, padahal jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.  
>Heechul dan Kyuhyun segera beranjak saat Teukie masuk, dan pintu kamar tertutup begitu saja setelah Teukie menghampiri mereka.<br>"Haraboji" ucap mereka.  
>"Aku tahu, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku datang untuk menemui kalian"<br>"Ne haraboji, karena tidak biasanya haraboji datang menemui kami, apalagi malam sudah semakin larut seperti ini" sahut Heechul.  
>"Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting, dan haraboji ingin menyampaikannya pada kami" tebak Kyuhyun.<br>"Nde, aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya di sini, sebaiknya kalian ikut aku" ucap Teukie.  
>"Kemana haraboji?" tanya mereka bingung.<br>Teukie tidak menjawab, Teukie memegang tangan Brother Kim sambil memejamkan mata, dan secara tiba-tiba mereka menghilang dan muncul di sebuah Hutan rimbun yang masih terlihat indah, karena cahaya dari kunang-kunang membuat Hutan tersebut tampak asri.  
>Kyuhyun dan Heechul bingung kenapa Teukie membawa mereka ke Hutan itu, bahkan di sana ada beberapa penyihir lain yang juga diutus oleh Teukie agar bisa mengawal mereka di Negeri masa depan.<br>"Haraboji ini dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling, lalu menatap beberapa penyihir lain yang tampak asing bagi Brother Kim.  
>"Dan mereka siapa?" tambah Heechul.<br>"Mereka adalah para penyihir yang akan menjaga kalian di Negeri masa depan"  
>"Mwo?" sahut Heechul tercengang.<br>"Negeri masa depan?" tambah Kyuhyun.  
>"Nde, mungkin kalian masih asing pada mereka, kalian tidak perlu cemas, karena aku percaya pada mereka untuk menjaga kalian disana"<br>"Tunggu sebentar!, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa haraboji harus mengirim kami ke Negeri masa depan!, dan kenapa mereka harus menjaga kami?, lagipula kenapa kami tidak tinggal saja di Negeri Saphire Blue ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
>"Huwahhh, dongsaengku jenius sekali!, kau memiliki pikiran yang sama sepertiku" puji Heechul dan mengacak rambutnya.<br>"Ish!, hyeong!, aku lagi serius ,bukan bercanda!" dengusnya kesal.  
>"Hyeong juga serius chagi" sahutnya genit lalu menepuk butt nya Kyuhyun pelan.<br>"Hyeong!" bentaknya dan melotot menatap Heechul.  
>"Ah…baiklah…baiklah" sahut Heechul sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.<br>Beberapa penyihir itu tertawa kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun membentak Heechul, begitu pula Teukie yang geleng-geleng kepala karena Heechul.  
>"Sudah-sudah, sekarang kita bahas masalah tadi" ucap Teukie<br>"Ne haraboji" sahut mereka , lalu diam mendengarkan penjelasan Teukie.  
>"Kalian malam ini juga harus pergi dari Negeri Saphire Blue, dan kalian harus tinggal di Negeri masa depan, dimana tidak ada satupun yang mengenal kalian bahwa kalian adalah penyihir"<br>"Tapi haraboji" Kyuhyun tampak keberatan dengan perintah Teukie pada mereka.  
>"Suatu saat aku akan menjelaskan apa sebabnya ,kenapa aku meminta kalian pergi, aku harap kalian bisa mengerti dengan keputusanku ini"<br>"Haraboji~~~" Heechul menatap sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Teukie yang sudah lama membantu mereka bahkan melindungi mereka.  
>Brother Kim memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain, tapi tidak berlaku bagi Teukie.<br>"Kalian jaga diri baik-baik, dan jangan membantah apa yang mereka katakan pada kalian" ucap Teukie.  
>Kyuhyun dan Heechul menatap beberapa penyihir itu dengan tatapan datar, karena mereka bukan dikawal 2 atau 3 orang, melainkan 12 orang. Brother Kim hanya menghela nafas, saat Teukie membaca mantra hingga tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah lubang hitam dan membuat suasana Hutan itu menjadi gelap juga angin kencang.<br>Dua orang penyihir lainnya segera menarik Brother Kim masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut.  
>"Haraboji!" teriak mereka yang sangat berat meninggalkan Teukie.<br>Tapi apa daya, ke-12 penyihir itu memaksanya terjun ke dalam pusaran angin, sedangkan Teukie hanya menyunggingkan senyum pada Brother Kim. Setelah mereka pergi, lubang hitam itupun hilang, karena kekuatan yang Teukie keluarkan, membuat Teukie menjadi lemas.  
>Teukie terduduk di atas rerumputan, dan ia tertunduk, Teukie meneteskan air matanya, saat Teukie teringat akan kedua orang tua Brother Kim yang memintanya untuk selalu menlindungi mereka.<br>"Kangta…Boa…cheongmal mianhe…hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Karena aku tidak ingin penyihir-penyihir jahat itu membunuh mereka, sama seperti mereka membunuh kalian dan mengurung jiwa kalian dalam kegelapan" batinnya.

25 Desember 2014

Malam ini adalah malam Natal, banyak warga yang merayakan hari spesial bersama keluarga mereka. Tapi tidak dengan sebuah keluarga kaya yang selalu merasa kesepian. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan tepat di malam Natal.  
>Kakak beradik itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, dan Do Chanyeol.<p>

Chanyeol adalah seorang namja berparas tampan yang selalu usil pada adik semata wayangnya. Chanyeol bekerja menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang meninggal dan memiliki 3 Perusahaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Setiap malam Natal, Chanyeol selalu berusaha berada di rumah untuk menemani adiknya yang sering mengurung diri di kamar setiap malam Natal. Bagi Chanyeol, adiknya lebih penting dari urusan Perusahaan. Chanyeol tidak peduli walau kliennya pergi karena Chanyeol tidak menghadiri acara di malam Natal.

Kyungsoo adalah namja tampan yang cukup pendiam. Kyungsoo sering sekali manja pada Chanyeol, apapun yang diinginkannya Chanyeol selalu memenuhinya. Tapi setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya yang terjadi karena menyelamatkannya, Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tertutup, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah jarang bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol. Hal itulah yang sering kali membuat Chanyeol merasa kesepian. Karena sebelum kedua orangtua mereka meninggal, Kyungsoo sering sekali membuat suasana di rumah menjadi menyenangkan baginya. Kyungsoo sangat sulit untuk bergaul dengan orang lain, karena Kyungsoo hanya bisa dekat dengan orang lain, jika dirinya merasa nyaman begitu pula jika di Sekolah. Karena sifatnya yang pendiam, membuat dirinya sering di bully, tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah cerita pada Chanyeol.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Kyungsoo hanya menyendiri di dalam kamar sambil memainkan piano, sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri di sisi piano sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang fokus bermain piano.  
>"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bernyanyi lagi, D.O? " tanya Chanyeol.<br>D.O adalah nama panggilan kesayangan Chanyeol untuknya.  
>Kyungsoo menghentikan permainan pianonya, lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Aku sudah tidak bisa menikmati apapun yang aku nyanyikan, hyeong. Jika aku bernyanyi, aku akan selalu ingat pada appa dan eomma" sahutnya dan tertunduk lesu.<br>Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum, lalu duduk di sebelahnya sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.  
>"Kenapa kau tidak ingat padaku saja?" canda Chanyeol.<br>"Aku adalah hyeong mu, aku tidak suka jika melihatmu terus-menerus terkubur dalam rasa bersalah, padahal kejadian itu bukanlah salahmu, D.O "  
>"Tapi hyeong…"<br>"Hyeong hanya ingin melihatmu kembali seperti dulu, D.O yang hyeong kenal adalah anak yang ceria, dan tidak mudah putus asa. Huft!…hyeong jadi merasa kesepian jika kau terus seperti ini" keluh Chanyeol.  
>"Hyeong…kenapa hal itu harus terjadi?, kenapa harus dimalam Natal?, kenapa harus aku yang menyebabkan…" perkataan Kyungsoo terputus ketika tiba-tiba cuaca berubah, karena muncul angin kencang dan sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan membuat semua warga Seoul mendadak terdiam seperti patung, waktu pun berhenti.<br>Cahaya itu muncul karena kedatangan Brother Kim di Negeri masa depan bertepatan saat malam Natal. Kyuhyun, Heechul juga ke-12 penyihir lainnya terjatuh tepat disebuah rumah besar yang tidak berpenghuni. Dan rumah itu berada di depan rumah keluarga Do.  
>Brak!<br>Mereka mendarat dan terhempas di lantai. Tapi karena mereka adalah penyihir, mereka tidak terluka.  
>Waktupun kembali normal, semua kembali ke aktifitas semula. Kyuhyun dan Heechul beranjak sambil membersihkan butt mereka dari debu, karena rumah itu sudah sangat lama tidak berpenghuni.<br>"Huh!, rumah ini kotor sekali!" keluh Heechul yang menatap sekeliling rumah itu.  
>"Kau tenang saja, kami akan merapikan rumah ini dalam sekejap" ucap seorang penyihir yang bertubuh kekar padanya.<br>"Tunggu!, kalian belum memberitahu kami, siapa kalian sebenarnya?!" sahut Kyuhyun menatap mereka tajam.  
>"Kyu!, kau memang dongsaeng hyeong yang terbaik!" puji Heechul yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan manja, karena Kyuhyun selalu bertanya pada ke-12 penyihir itu lebih dulu.<br>"Aish!, hyeong! Lepaskan!" tolak Kyuhyun dan membentaknya.  
>"Kyu~~~, kenapa sih, kau membentakku terus!" keluh Heechul sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, Heechul terlihat sedih hingga membuat salju yang turun, berubah menjadi gerimis hingga membuat warga Seoul bingung dengan perubahan cuaca yang tiba-tiba.<br>Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul untuk meminta maaf padanya.  
>"Mianhe hyeong, bukan maksudku ingin membentak hyeong, hanya saja, aku bingung kenapa kita harus tinggal di Negeri asing ini?, kenapa haraboji tidak menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya pada kita?, dan kenapa mereka harus melindungi kita?"<br>Heechul merajuk dan enggan menjawab Kyuhyun, Heechul diam dan tidak ingin menoleh menatapnya.  
>"Ayolah hyeong, jangan marah seperti itu" pinta Kyuhyun.<br>"Kalian itu sudah dewasa, kenapa masih seperti anak kecil?!" celetuk salah satu penyihir berwajah oriental yang sejak tadi kesal dengan sikap Heechul yang menurutnya sangat kekanakkan.  
>"Hei!, meski kau seorang penyihir sepertiku!, kau tidak berhak mengataiku anak kecil!, kau tahu?!, aku itu lebih dewasa darimu!, kau tahu itu?!" sahut Heechul membentaknya.<br>"HAHA!, kau pikir umurku baru 20-an ,kau salah!, umurku justru sudah 125 tahun!" sahutnya.  
>"Hangeng~ah, sudah!, jangan berdebat lagi!" ucap salah seorang penyihir lainnya yang melerai pertengkaran mereka.<br>"Mwo?, 125 tahun?, huwahhhh…berarti kau seperti haraboji yang bekerja di atas pohon dong. Hahahaha!" ledek Heechul.  
>"Hyeong!" tegur Kyuhyun.<br>"Kau!" geram Hangeng.  
>"Cukup!" seru penyihir bertubuh gempal pada mereka, hingga mereka terdiam.<br>"Kami adalah para penyihir dari Negeri ELF yang bertugas melindungi kalian. Karena nyawa kalian terancam, maka kalian dikirim ke Negeri ini!, dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Teukie ajussi, kalian harus mematuhi apapun yang kami katakan!, meski kami tahu, ilmu sihir yang kalian miliki suatu saat lebih besar dari semua penyihir yang ada, tapi banyak juga yang mengincar kekuatan kalian!, sebagai penyihir yang bertanggung jawab, kami berhak melindungi kalian, hingga kalian siap untuk kembali ke Negeri Saphire Blue, dan tugas kalian disini sama dengan kami, yaitu menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkan pertolongan!, dan satu lagi!, baik kami ataupun kalian!, di Negeri ini kita dilarang untuk menggunakan kekuatan, karena jika kita menggunakannya, maka akan berakibat pada tubuh kita!, kalian mengerti?!" salah satu penyihir yang berkepala besar, menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhhyun pada mereka.  
>"Nyawa kami terancam?, kenapa?, siapa yang ingin membunuh kami?!" tanya Kyuhyun sangat shock mendengarnya.<p>

Tbc

Hehehe, ini ide dadakan bnget. Mudah2an kalian suka ya dengan ceritanya.


End file.
